Bucket list
by Probaliciously Nerdylicious
Summary: While Ziva is snooping through Tony's desk, what happens when Ziva finds Tony's bucket list?
1. Chapter 1

_Tony's bucket list_

_Meet Magnum P.I_

_Learn all words to all James Bond movies_

_Meet a Bond girl_

_Develope a 'DiNozzo catch phrase'_

_Remember how to play piano _

_Have a real coversation with DiNozzo Sr._

_Get another goldfish to keep Kate company_

_Get Ziva to watch all James Bond movies back to back_

_Tell Ziva I love her_

_Ziva's bucket list_

_Understand american idioms_

_Use contractions more_

_Understand Tony's sense of humour_

_Tell Abby she is my bestfriend_

_Forget Somalia and Mossad_

_Tell Tony!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks Fee4444, I will try and update every week but I can not promise anything. I wil try my hardest (: Taa for reading xx**

Her eyes were just visable over the top of her computer screen, like a crocodile in water. She watched him write intently, thinking about every word he wrote. His consentration was astounding. Ziva slowly stood from her desk and stalked over to stand behind Tony. She leaned over his shoulder so she was able to read what he had written annd thought ever so hard about. As soon as Tony realiased she was there, he covered what he had written. He was like a school boy not wanting the person sat beside him, to copy his work. Ziva merely chuckled at his childish act and returned to her own desk.

'Tony, what are you writing that I can not possibly read?' she laughed with raised eye brows.

'Nothing.' he retorted and stuck his tongue out at her in a childish mannor.

'Wow, you are such a child.' she shook her head and laughed.

'Well, I am the cutest child you have ever seen, Miss David, and you know it!' he said and flashed her his huge grin that could compete with a shark.

'Bordering on it.' she agreed when Gibbs went speeding round the corner of Ziva's desk.

'DiNozzo, go see what Ducky has on the case while I go see Abby.' he barked and carried on walking to the elevator.

Tony stood up and eyed Ziva, he squinted his eyes at her and then came to the conclusion that she couldn't be trusted. A fair conclusion. He folded the piece of paper and put it in his top draw and locked it. Not that it was going to stop her but hopefully it would delay her and he would be back up before she was able to read it. Tony slowly edged away from the desk while Ziva sat, innocently, typing and paying no attenion to Tony. When Tony was gone, she stood and picked up two paperclips. She knelt down to the draw that Tony had locked and sent a smirk McGee's way.

'Ziva, don't.' is all McGee said. He didn't even need to look over to know what she was doing. Ziva just shushed McGee and he shook his head in response to her now being childish. This was not going to end well. One of them would end up dying and it wouldn't be he ninja mossad officer that could easily floor a 6ft man and had mad skills in beating the crap out of somebody wihout even looking at them. Ziva had managed to maneuver the paperclips into the lock and open the draw. She shuffled through the draw and found the folded peice of paper. She smiled at McGee, who shook his head again, and opened the peice of paper. Tony walked in at that point and a look of horror crossed his face.

'Ziva, what is that? Please, oh please tell me you did not pick the lock on my draw and take that out.' he said trying to stay calm but she could see him panicking, which made her want to read it all the more.

'Well, what is on his paper that you do not want me to read, Mr DiNozzo? What could possibly make you this worried. Now you do not want me to read this,' she shook the paper,' I only want to read it more.' she confessed and he ran his hand through his hair and shrugged his shoulders.

'Fine, take it, but read it when you get home. Not now.' he knew she was eventually going to find out what was on it and it was NOT worth the argument that was guaranteed if he didn't let her read it. She smiled and put it in her back pocket.

_Later at Ziva's appartment_

She had almost forgotten about the paper that was sat in her back pocket all day. Ziva smiled and removed the paper from her pocket. Slowly, she opened the paper and was shocked at why he was worried about this. The title was '_Bucket List'._ Even she had a bucket list but why did he want to hide it so badly. Then, before she had read any more, she thought what if it was the wrong piece of paper. Maybe I picked up the wrong one. Ziva picked up the phone and pressed 1 on her speed dial. It rang a few times then she heard,

'Whoever this is, it is quarter to 1 in the goddamn morning, unless there was a murder, this better be good.' he barked down the phone.

'In a really good mood, Tony?' she laughed down the phone.

'Oh hey Ziva, what can I do for you at 1 in the morning?' he asked sharply.

'Why were you so worried about a bucket list?' Ziva asked as there was silence on the other end.

Tony sighed and then spoke,' Read it...' That was all he said as the line went dead.

Ziva then sighed and snapped her phone shut. She focused on the paper and started to read it.

**'**_**Bucket list'**_

_**Meet Magnum P.I**_

Typical Tony

_**Learn all words to all James Bond movies**_

Again, Typical

_**Meet a Bond girl**_

Right, because that would happen

_**Develope a 'DiNozzo catch phrase'**_

I could think of a few

_**Remember how to play piano**_

Tony played piano!

_**Have a real coversation with DiNozzo Sr.**_

That would be interesting

_**Get another goldfish to keep Kate company**_

Awww, that is sweet

_**Get Ziva to watch all James Bond movies back to back**_

Good luck with that Tony, I did not even get through the first one!

_**Tell Ziva I love her (Most Important one!)**_

Oh my god! Tony loves me!? A small fluster of butterflies made a home in her stomach. She knew what she had to do. Ziva grabbed her phone and keys and ran down the stairs as fast as she could.

_At Tony's appartment_

A knock at the door forced Tony to open his eyes and slide out of bed. Whoever it was at the door must be really brave or really stupid! Tony opened the door and Ziva stood there, with a small smile traced on her lips. She was speechless as he was stood there in only his boxers. His bare skin was on display for her. His hair was ruffled and out of it's usual place. Ziva thought it was cute. He looked stunned and she looked comfortable.

'Magnum P.I is a cool, I love guys that play the piano, I think that it is really brave of you to want to talk to your dad, It is so cute that you want some company for kate, I promise I will watch every single one of the James Bond movies with you and most importantly, I am so completely and utterly in love with you Tony!' Ziva said, sounding like Abby with her babbling and no breathing between words. This was alot for Tony to take in but it was what he wanted to hear.

Ziva was still stood in the doorway with a huge smile on her face. Her eyes sparkled with passion and love for him. Tony nodded taking in all that she had said. He leaned down and met her lips with his. They stood, in the moment, lips locked, for 5 minutes when a lady walked out of her appartment in a nurses gown, obviously on her way to work, and saw Tony and Ziva making out in the doorway. She smiled and walked on.

'We should probably go in before someone else comes out.' Ziva suggested inbetween kisses.

'It's half 1 in the morning, I doubt anyone else will come out but okay.' Tony said as he took Ziva's hand in his and led her into his appartment, shutting the door behind her. Ziva's coat, shoes, trousers and top quickly found their home on the floor leading to Tony's bedroom.

In Tony's room, Ziva had made herself comfortable on his bed while Tony hovered above her, trailing butterly kisses along her jaw, collerbone and down the center of her chest to her belly button. Ziva flipped them over so she was on top of Tony and she flashed Tony a huge grin. She now kissed him hard on the lips and it sent a rush of passion through them both. Ziva pinned Tony's wrists to the bed and carried on kissing him. He wanted to lose his hands in her hair but she was making it rather impossible to do so. He eventually managed to free his hands from her grasp. His hands went straight for her hair and her hands went for his hair. Ziva pulled the hair at the bottom of his neck while Tony's hands had now travelled to the small of Ziva's back and her waist. Tony pulled Ziva closer as he sat up to look into her chocolate eyes. She was _so_ beautiful. The moonlight was bouncing of her skin. Ziva pushed Tony down and kissed him hard again. Tony returned the kiss with as much energy as he could. Tony slowly removed Ziva's underwear and she returned the favour. They were both naked and enjoying eachother's company.

After their _'activity'_ or you could say _'activities' _they curled up in Tony's bed. At this point it was 5 in the morning and they had to be at work for half 7. Tomorrow was going to be a long, tiring day and someone would notice something. It would probably be Abby but that was 2 and a half hours away. Right now, none of that mattered. They were both _very_ happy, Tony's arm draped aross Ziva and her face rested in the crook of his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wow! Thanks so much Trixie111, Emmypie25 & Clestaffordt. I really love reviews so keep 'em coming (:**_

_The next morning_

The rays of light crawled through the open curtains and onto the bed where they were wrapped up together. The sun was really unwanted at this point as they were both very happy. She woke up first. No surprise there. Ziva looked around and realised this wasn't her home. _It was his._ Their hands were entwined while wrapped around her waist. His legs entangled with hers as he lay asleep. She turned in his arms and smiled at the small smile that was forming. Without opening his eyes, he placed a light kiss to her lips. Her eyelids felt heavy but she fought the feeling. She didn't want to miss anything. He opened his eyes to her with a look of pure happiness on her face.

'If I'd of known that this is all it took to make you smile like this, I should have done it ages ago.' Tony whispered as he pressed a kiss to her neck. She sighed loudly as she closed her eyes and settled back into the bed. He pulled back and smiled at her. He kissed her again and again on her lips and enjoyed every single one.

'I do not know why you did not just tell me Tony.' Ziva whispered in response.

'I thought you wouldn't feel the same. I mean there was C. and Michael. You were so mad at me after the Michael thing. I thought you were gonna kill me in my sleep or something. I felt horrible too.' he admitted wearily. Ziva's eyes shot open and she stared at him in disbelief.

'Tony! I only dated Ray to get over the fact that you had a new date every night. I was breaking inside! Michael was just a mistake. When Ray proposed, I considered the offer and the chance to have a real famiy, and sure he was handsome and funny but he was not you, Tony.' Ziva almost screamed to get Tony to realise that he was the only one she wanted.

'Okay, Ziva, chill... I'm sorry.' he whispered and kissed her again. She chuckled quietly as he trailed kisses down her neck. His lips against her bare skin.

'Besides, Ray had no source of humour.' she smiled. Tony chuckled at her mistake.

'Sense of humour, I think you mean.' Tony corrected her but she made no effort to listen or show any interest. At this point, she didn't care about anything but him and what they were doing. The moment got heated _very _quickly and involved alot of smiles, kisses and giggles. Just as they were getting to the most enjoyable part, there was a knock at the door. Tony sighed and removed himself from ontop of Ziva. He found a pair of boxer and slipped into them. It was only then that Tony realised how much he needed to pee. Ziva heard Tony groan and sat up. She laughed , _alot,_ when she saw Tony crouched down, trying not to wet himself.

'Tony, what is wrong and what are you doing?' she chuckled.

'I really have to go pee but i gotta get the door.' he whinned.

'Go pee, Tony, I will get the door.' she offered sweetly and climbed out of the bed. She wrapped one of Tony's dress shirts around herself and kissed Tony on the cheek. He waddled into the bathroom and shut the door. There was another knock at the door, so Ziva walked down the hall to the front door. She expected it to be a neighbour asking them to keep it down or wanting something but nothing prepared Ziva or the person on the other side of he door, for what was coming. Ziva opened the door and instantly went a bright red colour. She was stood in Tony's doorway in nothing but a white dress shirt that came no lower then her mid thigh, her hair big and curly from sex, rosy cheeks and a gleam in her eyes.

There, stood right in front of her was...

_**Please review (: Will updae soon **_

_**Taa xx **_

_**Nina**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Those of you who thought it was Gibbs... **_

_'Go pee, Tony, I will get the door.' she offered sweetly and climbed out of the bed. She wrapped one of Tony's dress shirts around herself and kissed Tony on the cheek. He waddled into the bathroom and shut the door. There was another knock at the door, so Ziva walked down the hall to the front door. She expected it to be a neighbour asking them to keep it down or wanting something but nothing prepared Ziva or the person on the other side of the door, for what was coming. Ziva opened the door and instantly went a bright red colour. She was stood in Tony's doorway in nothing but a white dress shirt that came no lower then her mid thigh, her hair big and curly from sex, rosy cheeks and a gleam in her eyes._

_There, stood right in front of her was..._

_**Carried on**_

Gibbs... Gibbs general expression now morphed into a very angry one. His brows furrowed in an unimpressed manor. Ziva wanted so badly to be able to explain this situation but there was no good way of doing it.

'Ziver, I'm sorry for interrupting whatever you guys were doing but I thought this was DiNozzo's appartment!' Gibbs barked at Ziva. Ziva flinched at her mistake of not looking to see who it was first. She blinked hard and just stared at Gibbs' face, he was obviously waiting for an explanation, but she didn't have one. Just then, Tony came out .

'Who was it at the...' Tony stopped mid sentance at the sight of Gibbs stood at his door, Ziva in nothing but a shirt and him, luckily, in a tee-shirt and shirts. Thank _God_ he had put more clothes on but that couldn't be said for Ziva. 'Ohhh we're srewed. Y'know, I think I gotta pee again.' Tony turned around as quickly as his body would allow but a loud, expected bark came from Gibbs.

'Not so fast Anthony!' Tony winced at the use of his full first name. He was like a little boy in trouble with his dad. His dad alway used '_Anthony'_ when he was in trouble. _Great!_ Tony turned back around and stood in front of Ziva in a protective way.

'Uh heyy boss...what are you doing here?' Tony asked awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. By this time Ziva had managed to slip away to put her trousers back on.

'You told me your shower was busted and you wanted me to fix it! Remember?!' Gibbs barked. For a short, skinny man, he was scary as shit! Tony laughed nervously.

'Ohh yeah, I uhh...I forgot about that...Reschedule?' he laughed nervously again while Ziva took her place beside Tony again. She took his hand and slid her fingers between his so Gibbs could see.

'No DiNozzo, I will give you guys an hour to get your story straight before i expet an explanation as to what the hell is going on here!' Gibbs growled and turned around, walking away. Tony and Ziva sighed and shut the door. the took a seat on the couch and started to talk about what to tell Gibbs.

_**If you expeted Gibbs, well done! You were right!**_

_**Thanks for reading and I will update ASAP. Love reviews so please leave a review on what you think should happen next or just what you think of the stor so far.**_

_**Taa xx**_

_**Nina**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you so much to everyone who has read this fic so far!Thanks Fee4444, Gibbs' apology was meant to be in said in a sarcastic way but I can understand where I went wrong (:**_

Tony paced back and forth in his sitting room. Ziva watched him fiddle uncomfortably with his tee-shirt hem. She was getting so wound up with the way Gibbs felt he could control everyone and everything.

'Tony! Stop! You are going to wear a hole in the floor.' she snapped. Tony knew she didn't mean to come across as harsh as she sounded so he let it slip.

'Sorry, I just... What are we gonna do? I mean there is no explanation that doesn't involve us sleeping together.' Tony finally stopped walking and sat down next to Ziva, who by this time was hugging a pillow. She sighed loudly and shrugged her shoulders.

'Well, I want to tell him the truth. Whether he likes it or not, the truth is it happened and, well, if you are okay with it, I would like to set the record straight for Gibbs.' Ziva spoke barely above a whisper. Tony smiled his toothy grin and nodded frantically.

'Only if I can watch.' Tony said in response and this time Ziva nodded.

'Okay well, let me get changed in to something appropriate for outside and then we shall go, yes?' Tony agreed and Ziva ran off, not forgetting Tony's kiss.

Once Ziva was ready, it was 6:45 am. Gibbs had come by at 6, in an effort to help Tony out with his shower. They had been busted and accepted the fact that they were royaly screwed!

_At Gibbs' appartment_

Tony reached his hand out for the door handle but Ziva took his hand in hers. She pressed a quick kiss to his lips, while standing on her tiptoes. Tony pulled back and nodded his head as a way of asking '_you ready_'. Ziva closed her eyes and nodded back indidcating '_yes'_. She opened her eyes and stood on her tiptoes again. She leaned in and whispered,

'Whatever happens, I love you. If I have to leave NCIS because Gibbs has an issue, I will.'

Tony pulled back and shook his head furiously.

'You are NOT leaving NCIS. If Gibbs has an issue, he can deal with it! It isn't our problem that he can't accept our relationship.' Tony stated. Ziva took his other hand in his and slid her fingers between his. Tony pulled her hands up to his lips and kissed each hand twice. She smiled and released one hand from his grip. She opened the front door and pulled Tony along with her, with the hands that were still entwined. They wiped their feet on the welome mat before slowly walking down to the basement. Their hands were still entwined, and when Gibbs saw he lat a huge sigh be heard to everyone in a five mile radius. Tony sucked his teeth at Gibbs, while trying not to say anything to get Gibbs mad. Ziva gave Tony's hand a small squeeze and then looked up at him. Ziva winked at Tony then broke her hand apart from his. She looked back over to Gibbs and he glared back at her in return. Ziva slowly walked over to Gibbs and opened her mouth to say something when Gibbs stood up and threw her a stern glare.

'How dare you! You don't think of how hard this is going to be for the team when you two get into a stupid argument and break up. Knowing you two, you will probably act like love sick teenagers until one of you says something dumb. You know what your problem is,' Gibbs was cut of when Tony stepped forward, infront of Ziva. He was a fair few inches taller then Gibbs and that gave him the edge.

'Y'know what, I don't care what you think our problem is. I really don't care! You know what it is like to be in love. So in love that every moment you're laying in bed,afraid to miss anything that you don't want to fall asleep, don't want to get out of bed in the morning just so you can spend the day with her! I have waited to long for the perfect woman and now, just because you don't like it, I am not going to let her go! You're always telling me to grow up but right now, _you_ need to grow up and get over yourself.' Tony yelled at his boss and turned around and ran up the stairs.

'See you at work later!' Tony added at the top of the stairs before slamming the front door behind himself.

Ziva stood shocked. Never once had Tony freaked out like that. Not even when his car blew up or when Jeanne left him. Tony had never expressed his feelings like that. Gibbs let another huge sigh go. This time he realised his senior field agent was in love. In love with _Ziva_. Gibbs looked down at Ziva and smiled.

'Gibbs I...' Ziva started but Gibbs interupted.

'Ziva, I get it. I shouldn't have been that hard on you, and no I am not appologising, but today is alway tough. Kelly's birthday.' Gibbs admitted. Ziva nodded her head in realisation and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

'I understand. Today is Tali's birthday too.' Ziva whispered and she turned away and walked up the stairs.  
'I will talk to Tony Gibbs.' she stated from the second step.

Gibbs smiled at her as she left.

Ziva got into the passanger side of the car and looked at Tony. She leaned over and pressed a heavy kiss to his lips. He returned the kiss and smiled against her lips. She pulled back and gave a cheesy grin. Tony smiled to but it was a confused smile.

'What?' he was so confused.

'You just yelled at Gibbs for me, Tony.' her grin grew even wider.

'Yes, as I said I have waited to long for the perfect woman just to let you go because of Gibbs.'

'Tony, I love you so much.' she whisperd inbetween sloppy kisses to his neck.

'I love you too!' he whispered back.

Gibbs smiled and walked away fom the window. He was like a dad watching his daughter go out on her first date with a guy he really wanted to hate but just couldn't find anything wrong with him. Tony was a good guy but he made bad desicions. But this was definitley the right decision for Tony, Ziva and the rest of the team. The were miserable without eah other but now they were together.

_**I hated having to make Gibbs seem so cold and heartless but I had to for this part of the story to work. Thanks for reading. Please review taa xx**_

_**Nina **_


	6. Chapter 6

Tony and Ziva got to work at about 7 o'clock and each took a seat a their respectable desks. Tony was still in a foul mood due to Gibbs being an ass, but Ziva managed to relieve him of _some_ tension. It was now 3 in the afternoon and no cases. Ziva was bored of Tony being in a crappy mood so suggested something to him. It was just the two of them in the bull pen so Tony agreed. About 20 minutes later, Gibbs came waltzing in with a quick nod of the head at Tony. Tony returned it and smiled. McGee came in 10 minutes after Gibbs. Tony smiled a toothy grin at Ziva, and Ziva did the same to him. McGee was oblivious to the two other agents and went and sat at his desk. Tony and Ziva, stood and walked to behind the stairs. A few second later, McGee let a loud 'What the hell!' echo through the building. There was silence after that, except for the giggles that escaped Tony and Ziva. They put on their best serious faces and appered again. McGee glared at them.

'Whats up, McGirlyPants?' Tony tried so hard not to laugh at the distraught look on McGee's face. Ziva hid her face behind Tony's back, still trying to conseal the laughter.

'Oh I don't know Tony, maybe I screamed 'cause there's A RAT IN MY TOP DRAW!' McGee freaked out and stood up. He went into the bathroom and Tony and Ziva just laughed. Gibbs looked up from his desk and shook his head with a small smile plastered on his face.

_**I know this is a pointless chapter but I thought It crossed my mind a few days ago. I do not know where they would have got a rat but oh well. Thought it would be funny (:**_

_**Nina xx**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**The last chapter was carried on from chapter 5. Taa for reading, Hope you enjoy xx**_

The day ended with no cases so they would get the weekend off, as it was friday. Ziva found herself stood next to Tony's car as he attempted to get in.

'Will I be seeing you tonight?' Ziva asked really hoping for a '_yes'._ Tony's award winning smile came into view and and she went weak at the knees.

'Yes,' Tony said, with his smile growing, if that was even possible.

'Good, I will see you later then my love.' she whispered in his ear before turning to her car.

Tony got into his car and drove home. He picked up a clean suit and his toothbrush before returning to his car. He drove to the pizza place, then to Ziva's.

Tony knocked on the door and Ziva answered it. Tony went in and sat on the couch. The pizza found its plae on the table while Ziva walked to the kitchen and retrieved two glasses of wine. The sat down on the opposite side to Tony and slid her feet onto his lap. He put one hand on her feet and used to other one to press play on the remote. By the end of the movie, the pizza was gone and Ziva's head now rested in Tony's lap. Her body faced the tv, while Tony's hand stroked her hair. They fell asleep like that and Ziva woke the next morning, at 10 o'clock. She woke Tony with a kiss. His eyes opened and closed a few times, adjusting to the light. Ziva stood up and took Tony's hand. She pulled him up and towards the bedroom where she fell onto the bed. Tony layed next to her and was taken by surprise when Ziva rolled on top of him. She looked into his eyes. Tony tucked the loose curles that rest on the right side of her face, behind her ear. Ziva leant down until their noses touched. Their lips met next, and nothing was held back. They twisted and turned, messing up the tidy bed. His hands found her back while her hands met his hair. Ziva sat up and smiled at Tony. He smiled back.

'Tony, what are we going to do today? I mean our first activity as a _'couple'_.' she loved saying that. _couple_.

'Well, ZeeVah, we have already done 'activities', but I guess we could go for a walk?' Tony suggested.

'No, way to tedious. Ice skating?' Ziva smiled.

'No, I'm like Bambi on ice. Bowling?' Ziva laughed at the thought of Tony falling over on ice.

'Yes, I like bowling. But right now I have to take a shower and you need to get changed.' Ziva stated and started to take of her clothing. Tony stared as she was left in nothing but her bra and knickers. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door leaving Tony stuck with the arousing image of his almost naked _girlfriend._ Ziva was his _girlfriend_. All his. The knock at the door disturbed his thoughts. He got out of bed and tapped on the bathroom door._ No reply._ He pressed his ear to the door, ignoring the knocking coming from the lounge, listening to Ziva singing to herself in the shower. Tony could just about make out a few words but her voice was so beautiful. Tony heard a third knock at the door, and figured he should see who it was before they wore a whole in the door. He put on his clean trousers and left his shirt off. He walked down the hall and swung the door open not expecting who was on the other side...

_**Really sorry to use this story line again but really did not want to use the typial 'telling everyone' storyline. Please leave review on who you think it is/should be.**_

_**Nina xx**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry to leave you guy with that last one but couldn't resist.**_

_Tony heard a third knock at the door, and figured he should see who it was before they wore a whole in the door. He put on his clean trousers and left his shirt off. He walked down the hall and swung the door open not expecting who was on the other side..._

'Tony?' he asked so confused. He stepped back and looked up and down the hall to check that this was, in fact, Ziva's building. He stepped forward and checked the inside of the appartment. _Yes_, this was definitly Ziva's appartment. He stood ,with a dumbfounded expression, staring at a half naked Tony.

'McGee? What are you doing here?' Tony laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

'Uhh...I...umm. Ziva borrowed a movie. I need it back.' McGee said trying to be nonchalant. Tony nodded his head and stepped aside for McGee to get his movie.

'Hey, Tony, what are we doing for...Oh hey McGee,' Ziva came out in nothing but a short towel wrapped around her. Her hair was curly and her legs, from her mid-thigh, were on display much to Tony's liking, 'Your DVD is on the top shelf of that cabinet.' she pointed to the cabinet filled with movies and books and the proceeded to the kitchen. Ziva wasn't fussed about McGee knowing and Tony being half naked. It practically screamed '_hey we are sleeping with each other'_ but she didn't bat an eyelid. It's almost as if she wanted him to know. McGee took his DVD and walked towrds the door and stopped right in front of it. He turned back around and looked from Tony to Ziva.

'Let me just clear this up, you two are sleeping together, right?' and there it was. What Ziva had been waiting for and what Tony had been dreading.

'Of course we are.' Ziva laughed from the kitchen before Tony could even open his mouth to answer. McGee nodded and smiled at Tony. He left, shutting the door behind them. Tony made his way over to Ziva and snaked his arms around her towel clad body. He trailed kisses down her neck and across her shoulder until he stopped and turned her around to face him. His eyes were questioning her lack of worry at McGee knowing.

'It saves me having to expain to Abby.' she said innocently, shrugging her shoulders. It was like she could read his mind. He nodded in agreement and laughed. He pressed a hard kiss to her lips and pushed her towards the bedroom.

'We're gonna get changed and then go bowling.'

_**Will update ASAP. Taa for reading xx**_

_**Nina**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Please R&R.**_

Tony and Ziva drove to the nearest bowling place. They were bowling in the third isle. Ziva was on a total of 98 with one turn left while Tony was on a total of 93 with two turns left. Tony took his second to last turn and knocked down 7 pins. Ziva sucked through her teeth. She had to make this last one count if she was to win the bet and the game. She bowled her ball and knocked down 9 out of the 10 pin. This left her with a final total of 107. Tony stood to take his final turn and gave Ziva a puppy dog look.

'How about a kiss for good luck?' he widened his eyes in an attempt to get her to say yes. She threw her head back in laughter and stood up. She placed a quick kiss to his nose and then went to get a drink. Ziva was oblivious to the old lady watching her. The old lady was rather short and roughly in her late 70's early 80's. She wore a long navy skirt and cardi. The lady watched as Zive returned to Tony and kissed him on the lips. He picked her up and spun around in victory. His total score was 108. The lady turned back around as her friend had arrived.

'Senorita Abigail, I do believe your friends are here.' the old lady said and she pointed over to the third isle. Abby's eyes darted around the room and back to the nun that was stood in front of her. Abby's eyes widened at the realization that his her like a ton of bricks. She started to jump up and down, trying to contain her squeals of excitment. This was what she had been waiting for.

'Thanks you Sister Rosetta. I have to go.' Abby squealed and ran towards the third isle. When she approached the third isle, she waited. Tony had his arms wrappe around Ziva's waist and her hands had found their way into his bac pockets. They were laughing inbetween kisses when Abby leared her throat. Ziva turned around, still with her hands in Tony's back pockets, and bit her lip. Tony looked up from Ziva and his eyes widened.

'When were you planning on telling me?' Abby's smile dropped and her hands now rested on her hips.

'Um, well, It really hasn't been that long actually so don't blame us.' Tony defended as Ziva settled her and further into his back pockets. Abby looked to Ziva ,as if for confirmation, and Ziva nodded. Abby's crooked glare turned into a huge smile. She ambushed them with a huge hug. Abby released them, allowing them to breathe, Ziva looked up at Tony and placed a small kiss to his cheek. She turned back to Abby who was ready to burst in excitment, still, and smiled.

'Does Gibbs know, can I tell McGee or someone, oh you guys are so cute together but never keep a secret like this, from me again. Oh and when you guys have kids, I am going to be the bestest aunt ev,'

'ABBY!' both, Tony and Ziva, yelled in unision. Abby laughed and silenced.

'Yes, Gibbs knows and McGee does too.' Ziva said. Abby's face dropped.

'But you can tell Ducky and Palmer.' Tony stated seeing the disappointment on Abby's face, ignoring they painful pinch Ziva gave his butt. Abby's smile soon reappeared as she ran off. Tony let a huge breath go and leaned down to kiss Ziva again.


	10. Chapter 10

Tony and Ziva left about an hour after Abby spotted them. They went out for lunch and got back to Tony's at half 2. The rest of the evening consisted of movies and wine. They were halfway into the second Bond movie and by this time it was 5 o'clock. Ziva could hear Tony mouthing the words. It was quite funny actually.

'I would say if you kept that up, you could cross something of you bucket list.' she laughed, but it was muffled by the blanket that she had covered half of her face with.

'Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I'm gonna need that back,' Tony smiled, 'I can cross another thing of and I think that 2 could count as all the bond movies.'

'Actually, I think I left it in my bag.' she said as she got up. She rumaged through her bag for a few moments and then pulled out a piece of paper. It was slightly crumpled but still decent. She returned to her place on the couch and handed Tony the paper.

'Ziva this is _your_ bucket list.' Tony whispered and pressed a kiss to her head.

'Oh, um cross of the bottom one for me please.' she said as she handed him the pen that sat on the table in front of them.

'Why whats the, Oh okay, I get it now.' he smiled as he crossed of '_Tell Tony!'._

'Hey Ziva, I really love james bond n'all but I wanna go out tonight.' Tony stated.

'What ,like for dinner?'

'Yeah, I mean we haven't actually been out on a proper date without being interupted.' Tony said and he was right.

'I guess we have not,' she laughed 'so yes I will let you take me out for dinner. I will leave when this fim has finished.'

'Okay, what time are we going to _aim_ to be ready?' he asked knowing that there was no point trying to get a woman to get ready in a certain amount of time. It was never going to happen.

'Uhhh well it is 20 past 5 now so 7?' she smiled.

'Yep sure.' he was now smiling and pressed a kiss to her lips. She returned the kiss and then went to stand up.

'Where are you going?' he asked, his eyes begging her to stay where she was.

'To get a drink, Tony.'

'Why? You have a drink here,' he smiled holding up her glass,'you don't need another one.' he smiled when she shrugged and returned to her previous position.

They finished watching the movie and then Ziva stood up to leave. Tony pulled her back down, and she ended up on his lap.

'I love you, Ziva. Thank you.' Tony whispered into her ear.

'I love you too, and thank you as well.' she whispered in response. She tried to stand up again but Tony pulled her back down.

'Really Tony? I an kill you eighteen different ways with a paperclip, fourteen different way with a stapler and Abby will gladly help me dispose of the body, so I suggest you let go of me so I can get ready.' she gave him a cruel smile and he let go. He watched her leave and hen decided to get ready himself.

_**Later that night**_

Tony was in a black tux with a white dress shhirt and a blak bow tie. He arrived at Ziva's shortly before 7. He knocked on the door and heard a,

'It is open.' from inside. He let himself in and sat on the arm of the couch. The tv was already on so he just watched it for a moment before he heard her clear her throat. He turned around and almost fell of the couch. Her hair was in a messy bun, with curls coming from every which way, but a thick black scrunchie held it in place. The loose curls that hung at the back of her neck, crossed over the halter neck strap that held her dress in place. The halter strap came around to the front and met in the center of her chest. The black bodice, covered in silver lace, hugged her curves tightly until it release gip and the waist line. The black, floor length skirt flaired out with trails of silver lace hovering from the bodice. She was _stunning_. Her make up was so light. Tony let a small breath of air escape his mouth.

'You are so beautiful, Miss David.' Tony said, with his palm to the side of her face. She rested her hand on his and looked up to him and blushed a little.

'Thank you.' she whispered.

_**Will add the second part to this chapter soon. It will be actually at dinner. **_

_**(: Nina xx**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thank you DS2010, I agree! He looks really good in a tux!**_

_'You are so beautiful, Miss David.' Tony said, with his palm to the side of her face. She rested her hand on his and looked up to him and blushed a little._

_'Thank you.' she whispered_

_**Carried on...**_

Tony pulled Ziva out of her door and gave her just enough time to lock it. They proceeded down the hall to the stairs. Tony opened the car door for her and then got in, himself. After a 10 minute drive, Tony pulled up outside a little italian place on the corner of the street. He got out and opened the door to the restaurant. He followed Ziva in. They were met with a tall, thin man behind a till.

'Hello Sir, how may I help?' the waiter asked. His eyes were now on Ziva. She was oblivious but Tony was _not._ Tony took Ziva's hand and entwined her fingers with his own. He brught her hand up to his mouth and kissed it. She smiled at him and placed a tender kiss on his cheek.

'Yes, we have reservations under 'DiNozzo'.' Tony stated with a small smirk as the waiter showed them to their table, rather embarrassed.

The waiter took their drink orders and retreated back to his, rather dull, duty of showing people to their seats and getting people drinks. When the waiter came back with thir drinks, they were in deep conversation.

'I have never seen you in a dress, by choice, before.' Tony laughed.

'Well there was never a reason before.' Ziva mocked.

'You know I have-' Tony was cut short by a familiar voice.

'Tony?' the young man called. Tony and Ziva turned around and saw Palmer, Breena, Ducky and Miss Mallard stood about 4 meters away, waiting to be seated. The waiter realised the exchange between the group of people and seated the four people on the table next to Tony and Ziva. They all exchanged 'hello's' and ordered their meals. The rest of the evening was spent talking about the new found relationship that was Tony and Ziva.

_**Really sorry I had to leave it this way but I am working on another fic (:**_

_**Nina xx**_


End file.
